Forgetting the Jitters
by Adobo-chan
Summary: [AtobeAnn oneshot] For Eienchan. Ann is having some doubts right before walking down the aisle, as well as feeling reminiscent about her past with Atobe. But she forgets all of this when Atobe talks to her... right before the ceremony!


**AN**: I got a request from **Eien-chan/Eien no Kaze** for an Atobe/Ann fic. Although I'm not great at this pairing (I've never tried), I will do my best. It's definitely interesting when two hot-headed people decide to like each other. I've always loved Atobe for his 'Ore-sama'-ness and Ann for being a free thinker (and being really loud about it). Since I don't feel like doing another shounen-ai (I just did two after all), she asked for this when I said I was bored with no muse. And, tah-dah, this fic was born. ((smiles))

**Dedication**: From another writer who also loves _Boy's Cloud_, a great PoT forum that every fan should visit, this fic is for **Eien-chan**, of course. Please enjoy and I'm open to any criticism you (or anyone) may have.

**Summary**: Atobe/Ann one-shot. Ann is having some doubts right before walking down the aisle, as well as feeling reminiscent about their past together. But she forgets all of this when Atobe talks to her... right before the ceremony!

**Warnings**: First attempt at pairing, a western wedding (since it's the only kind I know about), unbeta-ed, some attempts at humor, and... Atobe. I think that's it.

**Disclaimer**: All rights reserved.

_Forgetting the Jitters_

"Okay, Ann, you can do this! There's a whole church just waiting for you to make an entrance!" the fair-haired women murmured, trying to console herself. She was never one to doubt herself, or her decisions, once they were made. Her resolve had always been strong, starting from when she was just thirteen. More than a decade later, she was still stubborn, and sometimes irrational, when she set her mind to something. It was her nature, since it ran in her family. I mean, just look at her older brother.

But, today, she had every right to be nervous. After all, how many times did you get a chance to walk down the aisle and marry the man of your dreams? Well, it wasn't her. The man of her dreams would be less of a conceited, know-it-all bastard that had enough money to bath in, if he wanted to. But, despite the imperfections (that he'd deny because Ore-sama _is _perfect), she had gotten pretty close to her soul mate. And, even if he was made for her, she'd deny the very thought because the heated arguments would be less sporadic if they were perfect together.

But even those lead to good things.

She blushed, as the thought of her wedding night surfaced. To say that Atobe was good at whatever he put his mind to was an understatement. If he wanted it, he got it, and that's what happened. She was living proof of the saying and couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic. He had chased her relentlessly through college, where they were reacquainted, though not very enthusiastically on her part. Looking back, those days had been very sweet, in a strange way. Merciless arguments that had no point to them and the showering of gifts he did, whenever he found a reason. For her, he'd even make reasons up just to give her things, she thought with a grin. Atobe always had the ability to charm the world.

She was no exception.

However, the doubts of the present filled her and she was restless. She knew she could stay with Atobe forever, as long as they didn't irritate each other to death first. It was the fact that she might be losing something after this, like her freedom, that scared her. She had never been a tame person, and had hardly found another she was completely interested in. At least, that was how it had been before Atobe came along. He was the stalking, possessive type, but she couldn't really accuse him, since she wasn't much better. She had her fair amounts of jealousy and over protectiveness while she dated him. In the end, though, they grudgingly came back to each other and she was rewarded with some kind of... _promise_,each time.

He had made so many, but never forgot any of them. He kept pampering her, caring for her, annoying her, and, though none of that changed, he still made promises that he knew how to keep. Whether it was to make dinner every Friday (and, yes, he could cook and well) to putting down the toilet seat, he did it. He did it to make her happy and see her with shining eyes and a bright smile. Spoiling was one of his specialties, being the spoiled person he was himself, and he took great care in giving her everything he had to offer. She never needed it, never really wanted it, but this was how Atobe showed his affection.

He was gaudy and loud, proud of every and any achievement. He knew exactly how to flaunt what he had and was good at it. So good, she had a feeling he had been some kind of pharaoh in a past life. The thought sent shivers up her spine, since she knew that he was more than just a pretty face with power. The charisma and intensity he gave off was so great that he often drew in fans everywhere he went. He roped together the most-educated, most beautiful, most accomplished and driven people to him, from both genders. She had to admit, she was envious of the attention he seemed to shower everyone with. He had so much presence that he seemed intimate with each person in the crowd.

Those were the times she regretted loving him.

She hated the butterflies that crept into her stomach and tried to fly out of her mouth when she spoke. Or how her tongue became tied when she responded to his acid remarks and obnoxious, yet charming, smirk. She had been looped around his finger and couldn't help but feel helpless, like a child. It was as if she had no purpose in the world other than to get on his nerves when he was within her range. And, although she was embarrassed to think it, she lived for the moments when he would center all of his attention on her when they argued. Anyone with eyes could see their chemistry was undeniable; their attraction almost impossible to ignore.

When they finally stepped into a _relationship_, it was more out of curiosity than anything else. They tried to be their normal selves, but only grated on each other's hard shells. He was not willing to compromise, nor was she willing to bend. It was a wonder they had survived living with each other, and even more surprising they hadn't killed each other in the few hours they spent on their first date. However, everyone knew Atobe wouldn't dirty his own hands with such a primal thing, while Ann knew her family wouldn't approve of killing one of Japan's business leaders.

So they coped with each other, trying to get into some kind of normalcy, which was basically yelling and screaming at each other until one of them was too tired. It was usually her, considering the fact that Atobe had too much stamina for his own good and more than enough time to deal with her. He always found some way to get to get under her skin, but not always in a negative way. When you got down to his core, he was just another human with large doses of arrogance to fill any 'holes.'

And she loved him for it.

Coming out of her thoughts, she heard a knock on the door. She went over to the barrier and asked who it was. As she was about to unlock it, she stopped, pondered for a second, and the realization dawned on her. She scowled, before asking, "_Who is it again?_"

"It is Ore-sama, or can you not hear through a piece of wood?" he asked, voice still haughty and much too arrogant for his own good. She could practically see him with his hands on his hips, grinning as he waited for the door to swing open. However, she had her beliefs and wasn't about to break them just because he was there.

"Atobe..." Ann growled, but he stayed silent. "What do you think you're doing? It's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the ceremony!"

"I'm not about to be weighted down by some superstition," he said airily, irritated with her resistance. " I wanted to make sure you were all right, so I don't have a bride trying to run away because of cold feet. Now open this door."

"No way!" she said, pushing against the oak panels with her back, as if he would try to break it down. She could hear him scoff at her, but pretended not to notice. "You're supposed to be out there waiting for me. My dad's supposed to get me, not you!"

"He tried," Atobe said, exasperated with her acts of self-preservation against him. Really, what could he do when there was a door between them? And even if there wasn't one, what would he do then? There was a crowd waiting for the both of them in the church and whatever he wanted could surely wait until their honeymoon. He smirked, knowing he had all the time in the world, and more, to use to his advantage.

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"He said you wouldn't answer and was afraid you had jumped out of the window to escape. Of course, why would you leave when Ore-sama is the one waiting for you?" He smiled deviously, running a hand through his hair, more out of habit than show.

"Idiot! I couldn't jump out the window if I tried! I wouldn't fit through it!"

"Why? Are you gaining weight, or are you pregnant?"

A choke. "W-WHAT!"

"Because if that's the case, then I'll gladly care for the infant. This is my child, right? But if it's another's-"

"I'm NOT pregnant, Atobe! What the hell are you thinking? And why wouldn't it be yours! You're the only person whose allowed within a meter of my personal space, since you got Kabaji as my bodyguard..."

"Then, what? You're gaining weight?"

"NO!" A frustrated groan. "My dress it too big to fit through that window. However, I'm really contemplating just running out there, even if it means destroying the dress, and then you!"

"Now, that's not very nice, and on our wedding day as well. No matter. Just smile and look cheerful for everyone. I mean, you're marrying Ore-sama. That's a gift within itself, ne?" A chuckle.

She held back any insults or comebacks that she could have made, and tightened her fists into balls. This was what she was marrying; this was the person who she was destined to love and to hold till death do they part. She was stuck with a chauvinistic, self-absorbed, easily irritating jackass who thought the world revolved around him. A man who found pleasure in her discomfort, almost as much as her pleasure. He was one of the most important men for Japan's economy, but treated her as if she was a child and found amusement in getting her riled up. He was just so... _so_...

_Perfect._

"Feel better?" filtered the muffled voice and Ann couldn't help but smile. Her tears came to the surface but she held them back. She was really marrying a man who understood her so well, who knew exactly what she needed, when she needed it. A man who was willing to go past traditions and see her through difficult decisions, especially when it concerned him. He would willingly annoy her to make her forget everything, everyone, except him. She was marrying the only man in the world who would pour his own little techniques into her problems.

Opening the door, she launched herself into the figure on the other side. A pair of warm arms were waiting, holding her to him with a modest smile, despite its out-of-character placement. One arm was pressed into her back, while another held her head gently to his chest, careful that he didn't ruin her veil and tiara. Atobe looked down with his grey, steely eyes that had softened when he saw his bride. Screw the superstitions and charms, he had his own luck and drive. That would be more than enough to get him through many years of an unconventional, but very deep and passionate, marriage. As long as he could keep Ann in love with him, then he needed no other prize.

As long as he kept her jitters away, they would have each other.

**_Owari_**

* * *

**AN**: So...? How was it (besides fluffy and full of things to rot your teeth and mind)? Did my writing improve at all from my first PoT fic? I hope so because I'm really annoyed with _Getting Under Your Skin_. It wasn't very well thought out, was it? ((shrugs)) Oh well. Please review and tell me whether or not anyone actually liked this. 

Also, since I have no life, I do request fics because I have time. Yes, I know I should be doing my homework but I need to do some to get it out of my system. I should also work on my other fics too, huh...? Anyway, let me know what you think. Comments, questions, criticism, and concerns are appreciated. Flames will be rolled into sushi for Kawamura to give to Inui for his newest juice. Then the Seigaku Regulars will hunt you down. Nice, right?

Well, till next time.

Much love!


End file.
